Damned
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Hilfe, meine zweite Songfic! Wenn ich jetzt was verrate, ist die Überraschung weg, also bitte lesen!


So, einige Leute haben sich 'ne weitere Songfic von mir gewünscht, also bitte schön! Sorry, aber Nightwish hat mich im Moment net inspiriert! Ehrlich gesagt, wirklich zufrieden bin ich damit net. Wahrscheinlich kriegt niemand raus, um wen's geht, wenn doch, teilt mir bitte per Review mit, was ihr dachtet! Auch wenn ihr jemand ganz anderen vermutete habt, sagt's bitte! Am Ende steht dann auch die Auflösung, um wen es geht, oder eher, um was es geht!  
  
Disclaimer: Die unten genannten Personen gehören JKR, die Handlung ist meine und der Song "Damned" ist von Bon Jovi!  
  
*** Damned ***  
  
I'm lying here beside you  
  
In someone else's bed  
  
Knowing what we're doing wrong  
  
But better left unsaid  
  
Your breathing sounds like screaming  
  
It's all that I can stand  
  
His ring is on your finger but my heart is in your hands  
  
***  
  
Klar, es wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen, wenn du dich nicht mit diesem Idioten verlobt hättest.  
  
Was kümmert's dich, was deine kleinen Freunde zu uns sagen?  
  
Aber nein! Du musst darauf hören, was die Welt über mich sagt.  
  
Siehst du, wohin es geführt hat?  
  
Wir liegen in *seinem* Bett!  
  
Sein Ring ist an deinem Finger, aber mein Herz in deiner Hand!  
  
***  
  
Damned if you love me, damned if you don't  
  
It's getting harder holding on, but I can't let you go  
  
Damned if you don't need me, damned if you do  
  
God, I wish it wasn't me standin' in these shoes  
  
Damned, damned  
  
***  
  
Verdammt, ich wünschte, es wäre nicht ich.  
  
Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen.  
  
Ich *kann* dich nicht gehen lassen!  
  
Brauchst du mich überhaupt?  
  
Gott, ich will jetzt selbst nicht in meiner Haut stecken!  
  
***  
  
A door slams like a shootgun, you jump up to your feet  
  
But it's just the wind blowing through the secrets that we keep  
  
Made me want to want you, God knows I need to need you  
  
By the time this love is over, I'll be slepping on the streets  
  
***  
  
Türen knallen. Vielleicht dein toller Verlobter?  
  
Der, den du nicht willst?  
  
Oh, ich vergaß, deine Freunde meinen...!  
  
Nein, muss wohl der Wind gewesen sein.  
  
Der Wind, der durch unsere Geheimnisse bläst.  
  
Babe, ich will dich!  
  
*** Damned...  
  
***  
  
Why won't you talk to me?  
  
Because I'm to blind to see  
  
Why won't you look at me?  
  
Because I'm afraid to breath  
  
What do you want from me?  
  
All that I can stand  
  
The lies are on my tongue and I can't turn back I know  
  
My soul is damned  
  
***  
  
Du redest nicht mehr mit mir, du bist zu blind zu sehen, was zwischen uns läuft!  
  
Du siehst mich nicht mehr an, du hast sogar Angst zu atmen!  
  
Okay, ich hab dich angelogen, die Lügen sind mir angeboren, was soll's, du hast dich doch nicht für mich entschieden!  
  
Hey, es ist vorbei!  
  
Tu was du willst, mich bist du los.  
  
***  
  
Don't worry  
  
I ain't gonna call you or hear you say my name  
  
And if you see me on the streets, don't wave just walk away  
  
Our lives are getting twisted, let's keep our stories straight  
  
The more that I resist it, my temptation turns to fate  
  
***  
  
Keine Sorge, Baby, du wirst nicht mehr von mir hören!  
  
Und wenn wir uns durch Zufall treffen, lass mich in Ruhe und geh weiter!  
  
***  
  
Damned if you love me, damned if you don't  
  
It's getting harder holding on, but i can't let you go  
  
Damned if you don't need me, damned if you do  
  
God, I wish it wasn't me standin' in these shoes  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, konnte irgend jemand erraten, um was es geht? Nein? Hab ich mir gedacht!  
  
Folgendes:  
  
Hermione und Draco hatten 'ne Affäre, Hermione's Freunde (Harry, Ron, Ginny,...) haben ihr davon abgeraten, also hat sie sich mit Ron verlobt! Die Sache mit Draco ging aber im geheimen weiter, bis Draco keinen Bock mehr hatte und Schluss gemacht hat!  
  
Die Story ist aus Draco's Sicht erzählt, klingt vielleicht 'n bisschen Machomässig, war auch so geplant.  
  
Würde mich über Reviews (positiv und negativ) freuen! 


End file.
